


Best Assassin Advice: Never "Kidnap" Yourself a Brother or Two

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Of Dragons, Brothers, Assassins, and Brats [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: A series of unconnected but all on the timeline drabbles, And not here, Gen, I don't mind any ship just FYI, I forgot to say: I've finished watching, I have no idea, I only watched once, I started this with no plan, Nothing much, Oh and all the drabbles are there on the same timeline, according to my headcanon Ezram and Callum adopt Rayla as sis, adorable three travelling siblings :D, all the spoilers are oky now, because I am 100 percent platonic with Callum and Rayla and Ezran, but I do love the "Dragon Prince", but if anybody wants to read romantic Callum and Rayla look at many wonderful fics around, but not necessarily chronologically just FYI, but they sooo are, damn I knew it I got names wrong edited it now my bad, for now I am at least, not the worst mis-clicking as I love that one too, oh and sorry I mis-clicked fandom first now it's the right one, only forming one about right now, silly drabbles of a younger sis, they don't know they're doing that, yay :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Life would be so much easier if Ezran and Callum died.So?Did Rayla ask for life to be easy?Not today, and apparently, not tomorrow!_______Next





	1. No Good Deed... [*Ever...*]

Today, just like yesterday, was failure after failure, apparently.

"You've said  _you_ 're Ezran!" Rayla shouted, her gaze darting back and forth, too fast for anybody to see the full extent of her anxiety, between  _prince Ezran_ and prince Callum.

 _Prince Ezran_ looked at her as if she was a fool.

 

Agh, enough was enough!

 

*******

One dragon prince egg. Two bratty princes. One rockety rickety boat. One failure of a mission. Turning into the unexpected.

 

The day simply couldn't get stranger and weirder.

 

******

That was her lot now, wasn't it? Strange, weird, magical, full of the unknown terror of---

 

*******

 

Hope.


	2. And I Bleed When I Fall Down

They now thought she was their friend.

And they were wrong. Utterly.

*****

Would a friend lie... would pretend their father still lived, when he no longer had??

 

*******

Would a friend be too ashamed, and hiding herself too much, for the mention of the simple fact that she was going to pay for Ezran's life with her hand - and that that would be worth it, and more?

 

****

Would a friend still often think, after anything _wrong_ they did, those two brothers, would a friend still think 'Oh, they did that because they're only _humans'_?

 

Rayla wasn't certain.


	3. Any Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any noise could wake a professional assassin--
> 
> Fate made it so that she now had to deal with some half-sleepless nights. Those irritating brothers.

"Shsh, Callum! Rayla's asleep!"

"I can see that, I'm not blind. Look,  _I am_ whispering.  _You're_ shouting like Pascal turned rainbow."

The noise of the headscratch.

Theatrical whispering, "Pascal rarely turns rainbow.

Rayla groaned.

Was not killing the boys really worth becoming an invalid, when they seemed so determined to drive her mad???

*****

She dreamt of her fellow assassins, when suddenly, there was darkness of no dreams, of noise, and then, the noise was given form:

"I bet the prince will be pink when he gets born! Or grey in blue dots!"

"Sure, Callum, whatever."

********

Rayla groaned.


	4. Left Unsaid [*Coward*]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was writing a letter.
> 
> He was writing a letter! The boy was writing a letter.

He was writing a letter.  
  
He was writing a letter!

_The worst._

What could she do? What to say? She's said nothing.

Some things were better left unsaid. Did that make her _a coward?_

Callum and Ezran were no Brothers of hers. What, then, was the feeling in the pit of her stomach? Why was it churning like that? Was she supposed to tell the Boys _hey, my people killed your Dad, by the way!_? What was she supposed to even do?!

**************************************************************************************

”Rayla,” Ezran told her, cheerfully, „Bait thinks you look like you’ve got guilty conscience! I don’t think so.”


	5. And All the Differences Did No Longer Make Them Hideous [*Knives in My Heart*]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are differences between the brothers and Rayla. 
> 
> Between humans and Rayla - er. Between humans and elves. Once, that made humans evil. 
> 
> Did it? There are differences between humans and dragons, too, for example.
> 
> This chapter: not a drabble. Sorry, busy week, and I wanna write it down anyway. Next ones will be drabbles.

"...and she has four fingers each - oooh, I should have asked about feet, I've gotta check - and her skin's different, and she's very pretty!"

She woke up - Moonshadow Elves, with their superior hearing, especially Moonshadow Elves assassins, could wake up at slightest sound - to Ezran's muttering.

"What are you babbling about?" Rayla the younger brother asked drowsily.

"Oh! Callum's writing a letter to Dad, and I thought, I have stuff to say to Dad, too!"

She frowned. "About the dangerous assassin?"

Ezran grinned. "Yes, about new friend! Because you're our friend, Rayla. So Dad should learn all about you!"

Callum, meanwhile, was too busy writing to even hear their conversation, really. Rayla suddenly looked at Ezran thoughtfully. He was small - like she used to be. He was loud, louder than Runaan would ever allow her to be.

Though, with a soft smile, Rayla reminiscended that when she was very little, Runaan and his partner allowed her to be louder than a fledgling Moon Shadow Elf assassin trainee had any right to be.

Ezran had five fingers on each hand, but did that really change much?

Simply put, he was a child. A human child, but a child nonetheless. A child, like many children in Xadia. Elf children, dragon children, other children... Ezran wasn't a hideous fearsome hateful monster - not him, and, not many other human children, she now knew, to her horror, suddenly

so glad she's never killed any. Glad she's never killed any human. The young soldier's terrified eyes flickering in her memory, then Callum's. Glad she hasn't killed either of them.

She could have.

Could have.

Thought she should've.

Could've, easily.

But she didn't. That made her weak, she knew, but... suddenly, her weakness, her stupidity, her wrongness, made her, for a moment, happy. And miserable. Happily miserable?

Runaan would've. Runaan would've assassinated Ezran. Would've assassinated the little brother.

Because Runaan was far stronger than she was. But who would be... _happy_?

"Rayla?" Ezran asked.

She was still smiling, or at least trying to. So why did he suddenly sound concerned.

"Rayla, you're sad. Oh, I know! Maybe you're hungry."


End file.
